ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10000 Omni Asylum Test Wiki:Community Guidelines
__NOWYSIWYG__ Much of this content was derived from the RuneScape Wiki and Ben 10 Planet. The original sources can be found here, here, here, here, and here. The list below is a list of policies users will follow, if a policy is broken, a warning will occur to the user, then a block if the user continues. Jump To... Editing - Blog - Behavior - User Treatment - All Editors are Equal - Sock Puppeting - Chat - Asking for Rights - Personal Info - What to NOT Put on a Page - Language - Deleting and Protecting -Userpage - Types of Media - Episode Creation - Picture Theft - Copycat - Crossover - Pilot Episodes - Wiki Creation - Achievements - Politics/Religion Behavior Vandalism This is probably the most important policy since Wikia is used for data and if a page is vandalized, users can not understand the knowledge within the page. This usually gets an instant block or a warning. Please report this to one of the admins. Spam Spam is unnecessary links, nonsense, and/or inappropriate pieces of text. Some examples include advertisements, links to porn/virus websites, nonsense/gibberish, an entire page of pointlessness, etc. Spam is all those things, and will get a warning, and then block. Note: CSI: Miami jokes and other memes (In Soviet Russia, Arrow to the knee, etc.) are not spam, unless users continue to post them one after another in the same row. About 8 of these in a row are considered spam. Profanity Also known as curse words, cuss words, vulgarity, etc., these are really bad words. Included are f**k, a**, b***h, s**t, d****e, d**k, etc. Crap, Hell, and Damn are not included. A warning will be issued if used (if you quote someone, censor it), and you will get a short block from editing if continued if you continue to do it. However, you ARE allowed to say the following variants. #Fuq #Beach #Sheet #Ghey #Doosh #Ash However all other variants are considered warnings. To see what you can't say, click here. Trolling This is a common way of describing an action where one annoys other people for no reason. This usually includes insulting people's work, trying to offend them and posting nonsense with comments, on pages or on blogs. This is usually just one warning. Advertising A person, advertising his content (aliens, series, characters, etc.) on blogs, other pages, Message Walls and so on. Posting it towards people who are not interested is not allowed. This doesn't always result in a warning, but it does when one advertises over and over again. Note: Messaging something to a user who works on your series/characters or requested you something/informing them of news they are interested in is good-faith and is allowed. User Treatment Here at , we try to guarantee a safe, friendly, and productive editing environment. We ask the users of to follow this policy. Respect Other Users *No user deserves to be treated with disrespect, no matter the situation. If you have a disagreement, do not try to solve the issue with verbal insults or by using profanities. Talk calmly to the user. Things said on the internet can hurt someone in real-life. For Example, say someone is using your alien without your permission, and you write a comment or a message to them. DO this: "Hey, just so you know (insert alien) is my alien. You're using it without my permission. Please, remove it from the page and ask permission next time. " DON'T do this: "WHAT THE HELL? HEY! IS MY ALIEN! GIVE IT BACK TO ME OR I'LL HAVE YOU BLOCKED BY THE ADMINS!!!!!!!!!!! *''Think'' before you act. By typing in all capitals, and overdoing the ! character, you are violating the Respect Other Users Policy and the Spam Policy. If you are harassing another user you will be warned, followed by a second warning, and then finally a block. *This policy ESPICALLY applies on chat, as chat can quickly escalate issues. Try to not fight other users, chat moderators, or administrators. If an administrator or chat moderator says to drop the issue, do it. Solving user conflicts All user conflicts should be solved peacefully. It is better to come to a compromise than to keep arguing. If you cannot compromise then simply stop talking to that user until you can come up with a solution. If you feel that a user has made a personal attack on you, you may report it to an administrator. Edit and Revert wars While the does not get edit wars often, we ask that you follow our simple concept: stop editing and find a compromise. Other things to consider Your actions and statements can be harmful to others. In some countries criminal charges may be pressed for certain threats. Read more here. All Editors are Equal All editors are equal. No one is more important than anyone else. No one's opinion matters more than anyone else's. No one gets any special treatment, including administrators. Sock Puppetry Sock puppetry is the act of creating one or more alternate accounts that a user may use to create confusion, deception, or disruption. Such alternate accounts are known as sockpuppets, and are forbidden on this wiki. Scenarios include: *Block evasion - If a user created a new account in order to evade a block, or a ban from chat the sockpuppet account would be banned indefinitely and, depending on the situation, the perpetrator's main account may have the already existing block extended. *False consensus - The creation of an alternative account to skew or disrupt discussions involving voting is also prohibited, and would result in the permanent ban of the sockpuppet account, and the main account receiving a block. Regardless of the circumstances, the general rule is one editor, one account, although rare exceptions may be made to users who wish to open a bot account or in the case of having to move to a new account. If a user must make a new account because they could not get into their old account, then the original account will be given a normal block (not an IP Block) while the new account will remain as the "one account" for the editor. Chat To officially chat here, on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, you must have the following requirements: To Be On Chat *You must be at least 3 days old here on **This does not apply to users who have a new account because they can't get to their original account. Therefore, if Sci100 could not get to his account, and he made a new account called TheSci100, then once he made the 25 edits he could join chat. However, if you are a new user who has never been on the wiki, then you need to be at least 3 days old. *As of April 5, 2013, this wiki has a policy that requires all users to make 25 total edits and 15 mainspace (normal articles such as series, episode, and character pages) edits before going on chat. If a user tries to go on chat before this time, they will be notified with a popup message and then redirected to this page. **''NOTE'': You are not allowed to edit the same page over and over again/edit pages made by others without their permission to obtain edits. **Staff, VSTF, and trusted administrators and bureaucrats from different wikis are exempt from this rule. For example: Blaziken from Ben 10 Planet is exempt from the policy as he is a trusted bureaucrat on his wiki. *You must have Ben 10 knowledge, otherwise you are suspected to be just a random user for chat at Ben 10 Fan Fiction. Behavior and Activity on Chat All Polices that are enforced off-chat will be enforced on-chat as well. This includes the Kindness Policy, the Sockpuppet Policy, and all others. *No harassing other users. This includes continuously insulting them/making fun of them. Doing so will result in a warning. *You must not be a sockpuppet account. (Ban) *No Spam. *No making sexuality jokes or comments continuously. (Kick the 1st time, another kick the 2nd time) *No Trolling. This includes posting nonsense over and over again, insulting people for no reason and overall annoying others. (Warning) *No giving out personal information. (Warning) **Because of the growing trend in Social Media, No links to Facebook, Twitter, LinkedIn, Pinterest, MySpace, or Instagram. Profanity on Chat The words on the Blacklist cannot be used on chat. However, you may use the following variants: #Fuq #Beach #Sheet #Ghey #Doosh Other than these five, all others are considered censoring and will result in a strike. NOTICE: It is the intention of the administrators to slowly begin removing the variants off from chat to keep chat clean. By the end of the year, the only variant that will be allowed to remain is "Ghey", but it will only be allowed to be used if not used to insult someone. Quotation Policy If you received a strike or kick for using a blacklisted word, you may ask why you were kicked for saying said word. However, you must use quotation marks (for example: “) around the blacklisted word so we know you're asking why. If you do this, then you will not receive a strike. However, this only applies if you were previously warned and/or kicked, and you're just asking why it’s against the rules. If you however purposely continue to do this just to keep using the word, then you will be banned for a day. Rights Asking for rights is not allowed. You won't get any warnings or blocks are asking for rights if you just ask once, but if you start bugging an administrator to promote you hour after hour or day by day, then you will get a warning, as that will begin to be considered trolling/spam. Personal Info This is the Internet. While we want to have a safe wiki, we have to keep in mind that even "safe sites" can have "bad people" on them. Because of this, we have a policy in place that stops you from giving out personal information. Giving out any personal information is not allowed at all on this wiki for safety reasons, protecting against identity thieves and other threats. Personal Information as defined on BTFF is: #Name #Age #Address #City Name #Phone Number #Cell Phone Number #School Name/District Name #State (only applies if you live in America) Even though Wikia has a userpage header, you are still not permitted to give out personal info on it. Note that you do not have to fill everything out, yet you can still use a nickname. (I.e. filling out "Smiley" if your username is "SmileyBen333".) Giving out others' personal info without their permission (called "outing") is not permitted under any circumstances and will result in a one day block, or if already blocked, an extension to their block. As of 7/14/13 you are NO longer allowed to link to Facebook, Twitter, LinkedIn, Pinterest, MySpace, or Instagram since accounts may use real names. However, you are still allowed to link to Formspring and DeviantArt. You are ALSO not allowed to ASK for these websites. If you do, you will receive a warning. Ask again, and you will be kicked. Ask a third time, and you will be banned from chat for a day. And so on. Content What to Not Put on a Page *'Sexual Content' - Kissing is allowed, but sex scenes in full graphic detail is not allowed. This includes Erotica. *'Inappropriate Pictures' (please see Types of Media) *Anything that is racial, sexist, homophobic, ageist, or hateful. This includes hate comments against a religion or nationality. *'Encouragement for illegal activity' - drugs, prostitution, homicide, suicide, arson, vandalism, hacking, fraud, robbery, or anything else illegal. Language *'Speak English' - When on the wiki, please speak to other users and write your fan fiction in English, as this is an English Wiki. *'Titles' - Title all your shows in English. Please upload your media in English as well. *''Exception'' - The only exception to this is if you have characters that speak a different language, but it must take up less than 1/5 of the dialogue or text in the fan fiction. You must also provide an English translation to this in parentheses. Deleting and Protecting *Deleting **'Spam Pages' - Spam Pages are automatically subject to deletion. If you make a spam page, you'll be warned. **'Normal pages' - Normal pages must have the delete template before being deleted. *Protecting - there must be a legit reason why a page is being protected. Userpages A user page is a place for you to display a personal profile and keep track of your stories, friends, and to give the community a little bit about yourself. It’s not where you place all of your fan fiction. Personal Info such as your name and address are not allowed. Types of Media You can post anything pretty much anything so long as it is not any of the following: *Anything that is racial, sexist, homophobic, ageist, or hateful '''will be deleted. (1 Week Block) *Anything supporting '''real-life terrorism will be deleted. (1 Year Block) *Anything that teaches you how to make weapons or use them will be deleted. *Anything that encourages you to rape, steal, kill, do drugs, or commit other illegal activities will be deleted. (6 month block) *Any Inappropriate Pictures (being naked, showing private parts, having sex, etc.) will be deleted. Pictures and videos involving kissing will depend on the administrator's judgment. (1 month the first time, 2 months the second, 6 months the third, 6 months the fourth, a year the fifth time, infinite the 6th time) *Any pictures with blacklisted words will be deleted. Videos with blacklisted words may be deleted, depending on the administrator's judgment. (Warning, Warning #2, Block for a week, 2 weeks, month, three months, 6 months) *Pictures created by another user and used without their permission (or without something that says they made the picture) will be removed from the page. If a copy of that picture is made and re-uploaded, then the copy will be deleted. Episode Creation Policy You may only add episodes to your own series. Adding an episode to others' series will result in one warning, and then a block from editing. Note that this does not apply if a user creates an episode page for another series, as long as there were already pages linking to it. If this is the case, then the person creating the page in question is actually helping the wiki. In addition, when creating the page for your episode, only use the episode title. If necessary, use the series title to distinguish from other episodes of the same name. For example, if two episodes have an episode called "The Return", one page will be called "The Return (First Series Name)" and the other will be called "The Return (Second Series Name)". The page called "The Return" should link to all episodes titled "The Return". This is an example of what not to do: "(Series Name) (Season Number) (Episode Number) ("Episode Title"). Picture Theft Policy Use of others' pictures is often used in place of your own original picture if you stink at drawing, or anything else. However, you must ask permission to use it or give credit to the original maker of the picture by saying "Credit to (insert user)". Otherwise, the picture will be deleted if it’s a copy of a user's picture, or removed from the page if theft is discovered. Inside the Wiki If you use the same picture someone else made with the exact name, and you don't give credit to them, then the picture will be removed from the page. If the picture was saved to another user's computer and re-uploaded under a different name, but is still the same picture someone else made, the picture with the different name will be deleted. Pictures from Outside the Wiki If you find a picture on Google, Ben10toys.net, or other websites please look to see who originally made the picture. If you can ask permission to use the picture, do so. If you put a picture not made by you or a user on this wiki, but someone else on the internet on the wiki, you must give credit to them in the captions. Picture Removal If you are the owner of a picture, and someone else has used it, do not Vandalize, but rather please, ask the user to remove the photo/alien/character/etc. from their page and if within 2 days afterwards they haven't, contact an administrator about the issue. Calmly give the link to the page the picture is used, the picture used on the page, and a link to your original work posted before the picture was added to the wiki. An Admin should respond within 24 hours. To see how you should ask the user to take down the picture, click here. Users who take "justice into their own hands" will be warned for vandalism, and users who continue to "take justice into their own hands" will be blocked for 2 days. Copycat Policy Nobody likes a copycat, especially when it's quite obvious. Copying another user’s work will result in a warning, and then a block if done a second time. You must get permission to use people's aliens, villains, etc. Below are two variations of this policy: 'Crossovers' If you are planning a crossover, even another crossover movie, then you must get permission from the creators of all involved series before you can use them. 'Sequels' It's quite common for users to make a sequel to their original series after their first one ends, similar to how Alien Force and Ultimate Alien are sequels to Ben 10. It is even allowed to make a sequel to someone else's series, but you need permission from the other series' creator. Crossover Policy This is a plain-and-simple explanation of something that could warrant its own page: If you are doing a crossover with a non-Ben 10 show, do not make a page for any other-show characters. For example, if doing a P&F and/or SpongeBob crossover with your series, don't make a page for Heinz Doofenshmirtz or Plankton. Pilot Episodes Policy A pilot episode is the first episode in a series. Some people name their pilot episodes "Pilot", "The Pilot", and the like. This can be very confusing. So, this rule mandates that you put the name, or acronym, of your series after the title. Example: "Pilot (BTAF)" as opposed to just "Pilot". This also prevents users from trying to create their pilot, and finding another same-titled episode without the acronym. All non-compliant episodes will have their pages renamed and the creator will get a warning. Note - This rule also applies to season finales. Wiki Creation Policy Note: This is not an actual policy. It is actually more of a recommendation. It is not as strict as the others. We have recently had a few users make separate wikis for their series and aliens. It is advised not to make a separate wiki for your series. However, in some extreme cases, it is okay. Achievements Policy There is a rule that applies to all wikis with the Achievements (badges). No abusing a wiki feature, like making lots of unneeded edits, adding the same category over and over, and other things, to get badges. It's cheating, and can really mess up the system. It will get a warning, and then a block. Politics/Religion Policy There is no ban against different ideas/religions. However, ideas and religions clash, and can cause quite a disruption or even tear the site in two. So, you can discuss politics or religion as long as you don't outright insult the other person/group for their beliefs/ideas. There is ONE EXCEPTION:You are NOT allowed to discuss the topics of 9/11, the Boston Marathon Bombing, or the mass shootings of Columbine, Sandy Hook, and the Aurora Theater. The reason for this exception is that these were tragic events that caused many people to have horrible deaths. If you do talk about them, you will be warned to stop talking about it. If you keep talking about it, then it depends. If its on the wiki, you will receive a one day block, with the length increasing should you keep talking about it. If you keep talking about it on chat, you'll be kicked, then banned.